A tu lado eternamente
by Rei Kon Koneko
Summary: un dìa en el que se recuerda la victoria de la aldea pero tambien la perdida de muchas vidas,pesimo sumary lo se u.uU sasunaru


**A tu lado eternamente**

Era un día alegre para la mayoría del pueblo de Konoha, ese día se celebraba un año de haber sobrevivido a una gran taque, todo la aldea se encontraba en el centro, almenos la mayoría.

Un poco alejado de todo el gozo y algarabía que producía la fecha se encontraba un joven dentro del cementerio de la aldea, mirando una lapida en especial.

- Hi, valla es increíble lo rápido que ha pasado un año, casi no lo eh sentido – dijo el joven mientras dejaba unas preciosas flores sobre la lapida mientras sonreía melancólicamente.

- sabes, tengo muchas cosas que contarte, han pasado muchos cambios desde que te fuiste, por ejemplo Kakashi e Iruka sensei por fin van a tener a su primer hijo o tal vez hija, aun no lo saben bien pero están de lo mas emocionados, también paso algo inesperado, Sakura-chan acepto ser novia del cejotas de Lee, si hubieras visto lo alegre que se puso, realmente espero que sean muy felices, ambos se lo merecen no lo crees así? – relato el joven

De pronto se dejaron escuchar por toda la aldea el retumbar del cielo a causa de los fuegos artificiales que llenaban el cielo de diversos colores. Aunque era un día de festividad dictado así por la Hokague, ese día era gris como si el cielo quisiera acompañar la tristeza que embargaba el joven de cabellos rubios y mirada azul cielo.

- me alegra que a pesar de todos los aldeanos puedan festejar tan animosamente, pero yo no creo poder hacerlo sin que tu estés aquí a mi lado, es curioso no lo crees dattebayo?, cuando estábamos en el equipo junto con Kakashi no podíamos vernos ni en pintura para luego pasar a convertirnos en los mejores amigos y ahora me desvivo por que aún pudieras estar a mi lado – dos lagrimas brotaron de los ojos cielo expresando el gran dolor que el dueño sentía por dentro.

- Oh Sasuke! Por que tuviste que morir – sin poder resistir más, Naruto cayo a pies de la tumba de su koi rompiendo en llanto como un niño- eres un baka, recuerdo como presentías que algo malo pasaría, con tu actitud lo pude saber mas aún así decidiste ir para proteger la aldea, decidiste dar tu vida a cambio de la seguridad de todos, eres el mas dobe que eh conocido, nunca pensaste como me harías sufrir con tu decisión egoísta.

Siguió un rato más así hasta que el Uzumaki más tranquilo y conciente comenzó de nuevo con su monologo.

- este es el camino de un ninja cierto Sasuke tteme, algún día yo también moriré en batalla y llegare a estar a tu lado – ante este pensamiento el rubio sonrió – ya veras entrenare mucho y me esforzare para al igual que tu ser alguien importante para esta aldea, te lo prometo.. mi amado Uchiha.

De pronto un fuerte viento frió paso por el lugar y el poseedor del kyuubi pudo sentir algo que lo dejo totalmente sorprendido.

Pudo sentir como si fuera el mismo Sasuke que lo estaba abrazando de la forma sobre protectora.

- Imposible…- apenas pudo articular esa palabra cuando sintió como una gran calidez invadía su boca – "Sasuke, el solía besarme de esta forma" – el tacto duro poco mas sin embargo significo mucho para Naruto que sonriente fijo su mirada a la lapida que por tanto tiempo había estado frente a él.

- Bueno es hora que me valla Sasuke, pero te prometo que pronto nos volveremos a ver , de veras – y dicho esto tomo rumbo hacia la salida del lugar no pudiendo ver como alguien, o mejor dicho una alma se posaba sobre la lapida en la que momentos antes había estado el Uzumaki hablando.

Allí se encontraba el alma de Sasuke viendo como su Koi se alejaba poco a poco y a la vez tocando sus labios.

- ya extrañaba el sabor de tus labios mi querido Kitsune, me alegra saber que no has perdido tu sabor característico – dicho esto esbozo una sonrisa de las que cuando estaba en vida solo se las dedicaba a Naruto, a su Naruto.

- como dijiste pronto nos volveremos a ver, muy pronto y para ese momento te estaré esperando con muchas ansias – y dicho esto comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco de la misma forma en la que había hecho su aparición.

Habían pasado tres meses después de ese día de visita y la aldea de nuevo había vuelto a ser atacada, la aldea pudo evitar ser invadida mas aún así hubieron muchas bajas, la más renombrable y penosa perdida fue la de Naruto Uzumaki quien había mostrado durante toda la lucha sus habilidades como ninja, había demostrado que a pesar de tener un demonio dentro, kyuubi, tenia un gran potencial para llegar a ser Hokague, el sueño que tuvo desde niño, pero que lamentablemente había sido herido de gravedad muriendo casi al instante.

La aldea de nuevo se había puesto de luto ante tales perdidas mas sin embargo se podía sentir en el aire cierta alegría como el reencuentro de las almas de dos amantes.

Y pues así era, Naruto ahora se sentía mas feliz como nunca se podría haber imaginado pues había podido reencontrase con su querido Koi, Sasuke, y lo que más le ponía feliz es que sabía que ahora si no habría motivo alguno para que se separara de su amor pues estaría a su lado eternamente.

¬¬.n.nU.¬¬.n.nU.¬¬. **Owari** .n.nU.¬¬.n.nU.¬¬.n.nU

Rei : hola hola hola bueno este es mi primer fic Sasunaru, disculpen si quedo feo pero..

Yang: ya ya diles que se te ocurrió a eso de las 1 de la madrugada y después de haber comido 3 kilos de azúcar.

Rei: eso no es verdad DX solo fueron 2 kilos n.nU

Yang: que solución contigo bueno sigue con lo que tenga que seguir y anda vete a estudiar.

Rei: ya ya voy (hoy esta mas cargoso que de costumbre) bueno muchas gracias por haberse detenido a leer un rato este fic, (si es que lo hicieron) y pues como iba a decir al principio disculpen por la trama pero fue lo que salio después de estar escuchando todo el día "el asesino de la ilusión" y de haberme comido toda la azúcar.

Sasuke: y sobre todo por haberme matado desde el comienzo

Rei: también por eso…. Oe tu no estabas muerto 0.o .. kiaaaaaaaa un fantasma buaaaaaaaa.

Yang y Sasuke:(suspirando) nos vemos en la próxima (viendo como Rei sale corriendo y se estrella con una pared)

Rei: nos vemos y no olviden de dejar comentarios tomatazos amenazas de todo menos virus

Yang: si no los buscare, los encontrare y los matare.


End file.
